Counting Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: a lemon fanfic that ends fluffy. please comment and enjoy! :3


"Okay, I give up. I'm way too tired to keep researching right now." You say shutting a large book that you had been looking over for hours and hours on end. But you couldn't find what you were looking for.

"It's okay, (name). We've been working for hours. You deserve some sleep." Dean said shutting his book too.

"*Yaaaaaaaawn!* Well, I'm off to bed...G'night, Sam." You stretch and lift yourself out of your chair, slowly.

"Goodnight, (name). Goodnight, Dean."

"Night little brother." Dean grumbled as he walked up the stairs with you that led to the room you two shared.

"Oh sweet mattress, how I've missed you so..." You groan as you flop on to your bed, dramatically.

"Mmm...I missed you more." Dean said collapsing next to you, and hugging you close to his body. His legs wrapped around yours and snuggled his face into your neck. You could feel him kiss up and down your neck. You giggle.

"Dean, that tickles..." You say trying to hold back more giggles. It would just provoke him even more.

"Oh really? But I'm guessing you don't mind it...judging by your giggles." He kissed more and more.

"Well, I don't _hate_ it..." You say. It really did feel nice. He reached the crook of your neck, and nuzzled it with his nose. His body was so warm. It felt wonderful against yours. You pat him on the arm.

"C'mon, let's get ready for bed."

"Oh, but I really like what we're doing right now..."

His hand slyly snuck up the bottom of your shirt, and rubbed over your stomach. His hand was hot and felt great on your bare skin. It slid up and brushed over the lower rim of your bra. It then traveled even farther and gently held your breast. You could feel the warmth of his hand through the fabric and padding of your bra. You couldn't help but let out a soft moan. You could feel his crotch press against you a little more.

"Do that again..." He whispered into your ear.

He nipped your earlobe. You let out another soft moan, knowing he loved hearing you make noises like this. Just for the sake of it, you let out another moan that was just a little bit louder. He pressed more and more against you. You could feel a slight bulge in his pants.

"Mmm..." He flipped you over so that you were facing him. He pulled your shirt off, revealing a sexy, black, lace bra. The one you _knew_ he loved.

"Oh, my favorite." He smirked and kissed your chest all the way down to the center of your bra.

You reached your arms around his back and pulled his shirt off, showing off his toned torso. You ran your hands over his back, feeling all of his muscles moving.

Your hands then traveled down to the top of his pants and you undid his belt. You pulled his pants down. He threw them on the ground and undid your pants button as well. He pulled them down, showing panties that matched your bra.

"Oh you know just what I like..." Dean said smirking and ran his tongue over his lip.

"Yes I do." You smirk back.

You then slide your hand down the front of his underwear, and hold his hardened partner. He bit his lower lip, trying desperately to hold back a moan of pleasure. He thought your hand felt so warm and pleasurable on his crotch. You pull his briefs down, rendering him completely naked.

"Mmm..." He reached down and kissed you, his tongue exploring every corner of your mouth.

As he kissed you, he slipped your underwear off. You were now both completely naked. His body felt hot against your skin.

"(name)..." His fingers ran over your body.

"You're magnificent. Every single part of you." He ran his hands over your stomach then up to your chest. From your neck to your lips.

"I love you, (name)."

"I love you too, Dean."

He held your hips and teased your entrance with his cock. You pant slightly.

"D-dean...P-p-please..." You begged.

He then began to thrust into you. His speed picked up. He then soon reached his climax.

"(name)!" He called.

"D-dean!" You call beneath him. He then fell over next to you and panted. He wrapped his arms around you, and you both fell asleep in one another's arms.

***time skip***

"Mmm...(name)? Baby?" Dean rolled over and looked at you.

"Yeah, honey?" You turn and look at him.

"I can't fall back asleep." He said groggily.

"Too much excitement?" You tease.

"Yeah, maybe..." He chuckled. He held you in his arms once again, and looked right into your eyes.

"I know something."

"What?"

"I'm gonna see how many freckles you've got on that hot face of yours." You smile and bring your index finger up to his cheek. He chuckled again.

"Sounds good." He wrapped his arms around your neck. You softly poke one freckle that lay next to his nose.

"One." You poke another one.

"Two." And another.

"Three." This went on and on until you reached about 37. And by then, the both of you had fallen back asleep.


End file.
